Previous gear pullers relate to removing gears from a drive shaft, gear by gear, once the transmission housing is removed. However, recent transmissions allow for the removal of the drive shaft and gears without breaking down the transmission housing. Removal of a transmission gear in this fashion is performed by hand, in cramped spaces, piecemeal. This situation is time consuming and hazardous.